Aftershock
by Ms.K216
Summary: How does Alice feel after the almost fight in Breaking Dawn? Though the fight didn't actually happen she still saw her two favorite people, Jasper and Carlisle, be killed in her vision.


**A/N: I used to write Twilight stories all the time, then I thought I was done with fanfiction in general so I deleted all my stories and abandoned my account… then I came back and I'm kicking myself for destroying any evidence of the stories. I hope you like this, I'd love a review if you do!**

 **Alice's POV:**

"You seem distracted darlin'." Jasper commented as he ran his fingers through my short, dark hair. We had been sitting in our room for hours together after the Volturi had retreated and decided it was best not to fight my family today. Of course none of them, except maybe Edward, understood why I was so uncharacteristically quiet now. Esme and Carlisle along with the rest of my family had welcomed Jasper and I home with open arms, but I couldn't get my vision out of my head. While everyone was downstairs thanking the friends who'd come to help our cause, I had snuck upstairs with Jasper.

"I'm not." I answered, forcing a smile. Wrong decision. Jasper closed the book he'd been reading and abandoned his chair in favor of sitting on the floor beside me instead.

"Alice..." Jasper took my hand in his, gently stroking his thumb over my knuckles. I felt a pang of sadness as my mind flitted back to the memory of my vision; Jasper riddled with pain as Jane used her ridiculous power on him, me struggling to help him but failing miserably, Jasper… gone… because I'd failed to protect him. "Alice?" The sound of Jasper's voice calling my name again pulled me out of my reverie.

"Yeah?" I asked, blinking hard as I tried to push the thoughts away. Jasper wore his familiar overprotective look of concern as he studied me.

"I don't need any special powers to know that you're lying to me. You've been picking at the carpet for almost two hours now, you're tense, and you most certainly are distracted." My husband paused for a moment, contemplating whether or not to say his next thought out loud. "Darlin', the Volturi left, we're okay now."

"Jasper, you don't understand." I shook my head, if it were possible I knew tears would be spilling down my face. I felt ridiculous for being this upset, but I couldn't help myself.

"Was it your vision?" He asked, pulling me into his lap so he could hold me in his strong, loving arms. I always felt happy and safe in his arms, but tonight the feelings were stronger than they'd ever been. I didn't want to, but I felt compelled to tell Jasper what had happened to him in my vision.

"Yeah… it was." I wrapped my arms around his, holding him close. I was afraid he'd disappear if I didn't. "Jasper… in my vision..." I squeezed my eyes tight against more nonexistent tears. "In my vision… you died."

"Oh." Jasper tightened his arms around me, pulling me even closer against his chest. Under normal circumstances I probably would have reveled in the fact that I was the only one Jasper would ever hold like this due to the simple fact that nobody else trusted him like I did, but today I was only thinking about how good it felt to still have him here with me.

"It was my fault." I shook my head, still not opening my eyes. "I couldn't get away in time to save you. I am so, so sorry Jasper."

"I don't think it's fair for you to beat yourself up over something that didn't even happen." I felt him press his lips against my temple gently. "I'm still here darlin'. You saved me by getting Aro to change his mind about the fight."

"Jasper…" I was about to disagree, but I realized he was right. "You always know just what to say to make me feel better. Thank you." I smiled, a real smile this time, and leaned over to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jasper grinned, using his ability to control emotions to let me feel just how much he meant it. He let me bask in the warmth of his love for me for a little while before he spoke again. "You know, I can still feel a bit of uncertainty in your emotions. What else is bothering you?" I thought about the question for a long time, I wasn't really sure what was bothering me. I wracked my brain, thinking about my vision over and over until I pinpointed what was wrong and looked up at Jasper with wide eyes.

"I have to-" Jasper cut me off before I finished my sentence, he didn't need an explanation.

"Go." He kissed the top of my head before helping me up and watching me walk to the door. I took a deep breath before I pushed the door open and padded down the hall looking for Carlisle. When I didn't find him in his study or in his and Esme's room I slowly made my way down the stairs. Eight sets of eyes turned to look at me as I entered the living room. Rosalie was sitting in Emmett's lap watching television in the easy chair so Edward and Bella could share the couch with Renesmee and Jacob. Carlisle and Esme were sitting beside each other on the smaller couch talking. My breath caught as I saw Carlisle sitting there, my mind's eye forcing me to see him screaming at the Volturi to 'let her go' as he ran to help me. I couldn't stop myself from watching him fling members of the guard to the side like ragdolls as he raced towards me and was finally beheaded by Aro, his body falling limp and unmoving only a couple feet away from where I had been standing.

"Is everything alright sweetheart?" Esme's question pulled my mind away from the wall of flames engulfing Carlisle and back to the living room where everyone, minus Edward, was looking at me like I'd lost my mind.

"Oh… I… umm…" I stuttered over my words, I didn't know what to say. I found myself fiddling with my wedding band and wishing I'd stayed upstairs with Jasper instead. Edward noticed and did what I couldn't.

"She wants to talk to Carlisle in private." He announced. Carlisle looked surprised, but covered it up quickly as he put a smile on his face and stood up.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" He offered, waiting for me to nod in agreement before he lead the way out the front door and into the woods. He didn't say a word until we were out of earshot of the others, and even then he waited, giving me the opportunity to start. "What's on your mind?" Carlisle asked after a few minutes of silence had gone by.

"In my vision…" I started, quickly dropping my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at him just incase I didn't like his answer. "... Aro had a few of his guard members grab me." I frowned, images of doctors wearing all white coming to collect me popped into my mind along with my biological father who just watched and shouted insults at me, telling me I was dead to him as he let them haul me away. I forced the memory away, rubbing my arms against the wintery weather I didn't even feel. "When they grabbed me and Aro told them to take me away… you told them to let me go." I peeked up at him then, his face showed that he was paying attention and cared about what I was saying. "You charged at them and jumped in the air, but Aro met you halfway and ripped your head off." My hands were shaking now. "Your body was lying on the ground a couple feet away from me and they lit you on fire. You were gone and it was all my fault."

"Alice..." Carlisle crossed the short distance between us before a full second had passed. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight against his chest.

"Daddy, I only see things that people decide." I couldn't wrap my head around what I'd seen, it just didn't make sense that anyone, except maybe Jasper, would decide to lay down their life for mine. It'd never even been a possibility in my human life.

"Alice, you're my little girl, I decided that I would do whatever it took to keep you safe the moment you joined my family." Carlisle pulled me away a tiny bit so he could look me in the eyes. "When you ran away it broke my heart. Of course I love Jasper and your brothers and sisters too, but you've always been the one to really remind me of what it'd really be like to have a child." Carlisle shook his head. "I decided the second you stepped into the field that I wouldn't lose you again no matter what the cost."

"Wait…" I ran a hand through my hair, trying to wrap my head around this. "So you're saying you decided to die for me?"

"Well, if it came down to it." Carlisle answered. "You're my daughter, what kind of father would I be to let someone take you away from me?" The words echoed in my head, making me think of my human father and how Carlisle was the exact opposite of him. I didn't know what to say, so I just threw my arms around him and buried my face in his chest, for now I was happy vampires couldn't cry real tears… I didn't want him to see me cry. "Are you alright?" Carlisle asked, clearly worried about me.

"I'm okay now." I nodded, still clinging to him. "You're the best dad in the entire world. I'm so glad I found you." Carlisle seemed confused at my sudden shift in emotion so I decided to clue him in. "When the members of the guard were trying to take me away it reminded me of when the psych doctors came to get me. My biological father gave me up so easily, but you... you were willing to die so you wouldn't have to give me up. You have no idea how much that meant to me."

"You have no idea how much you mean to me." Carlisle smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Your human father missed out on the best thing that ever could have happened to him."

"Thanks Dad." I smiled, feeling a whole lot better than I had earlier. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. Now, are you ready to go back inside? Mom missed you a lot too, I'm sure she'd love to catch up with you a little bit." The idea of a mom and a dad who loved me and were willing to give up everything for me made me smile. No matter what I'd seen earlier that day, it didn't matter anymore, we'd all chosen a different path. My life itself was on a different path now, I guess I'd already known that though… sometimes it was nice just to be reassured.

"Yeah. Let's go home."

 **A/N: So my Twilight writing skills felt a little rusty here but I did have fun revisiting the fandom and might write some more for it. I'd love any reviews I got! *hint hint***


End file.
